


Sólo Tú

by JanethBooks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanethBooks/pseuds/JanethBooks
Summary: No dejes que los nervios se apoderen de ti dejándote mudo, ya que todo se puede malinterpretar.





	Sólo Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

—Jean, me gustas —Comenzó diciendo cuando apenas me había acercado a saludarlo.

Tenía la mirada en el suelo e intentaba inútilmente cubrirse el rostro con su cabello rubio. Parecía un farol de navidad. Claramente estaba nervioso, tenía los brazos firmemente a los costados y sus manos en puño.

—Yo… Ammm… No sé qué decir… yo… —Contesté rápidamente, buscando las palabras correctas mientras tartamudeaba y sentía como mi cara comenzaba arder.

—No te preocupes, sólo quería darte a conocer mis sentimientos. Esto no cambia para nada nuestra relación de amigos. —Me interrumpió con la voz ronca y salió corriendo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Armin! No quería decir eso. —Grité pero aun así no se detuvo y yo no hice nada por alcanzarlo.

 

Un golpe sobre mi pupitre me saco de los pensamientos sobre el día anterior.

— ¡Sr. Kirschtein! ¿Sería tan amable de responder la pregunta que acabo de hacer? —Dijo el profesor Ackerman con un libro en la mano mientras me lanzaba una mirada apática.

—Lo siento… no presté atención —Contesté mientras me sentaba recto en la silla.

—Ponga más atención, Sr. Kirschtein. Lo que expliqué en esta clase vendrá en el examen de mañana. —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pizarrón.

El profesor comenzó a anotar la fórmula sobre la correlación de Pearson. Sólo sabía lo que era porque se encontraba en el temario para la clase de hoy.

Mierda.

Estoy casi seguro que reprobaré.

Salí de clases y me dirigí directamente a la biblioteca. Tenía que estudiar si no quería reprobar la materia de Levi.

¿A quien quiero engañar? Realmente esa no es la razón por la que me dirijo a la biblioteca.

Cruzo la puerta y busco una cabellera rubia entre los alumnos que estudian para sus exámenes finales. Por lo general, Armin siempre se encuentra aquí. Es demasiado dedicado a la universidad, se centra mucho en su carrera porque ha dicho que trabajará como psicólogo y debe de ser de los mejores. Esa es una de las partes que me encanta de Armin; su dedicación, los esfuerzos que hace por ayudar a todos los que quiere, su inteligencia, la mirada de sus ojos azules a través de las gafas cuando estudia. Pero me encanta aún más cuando me mira sin ellas, a pesar de que le dan un aire más profesional.

Pero parece que no está en ninguna de las mesas repletas de estudiantes. Otro de los lugares tranquilos que viene a mi mente, y es perfecto para que Armin pueda estudiar, es la cafetería que está a 10 minutos caminando desde la universidad.

En estas fechas, con el calor de la entrada del verano, siempre hacen unas malteadas heladas muy buenas que nos ayudan a mitigar el calor. Armin suele ir a ese lugar no sólo porque es tranquilo, sino porque ahí trabaja uno de sus mejores amigos, Eren. Usualmente, él y yo no nos llevamos bien pero hacemos el intento por Armin.

Arg.

Lo menos que quiero en este momento es toparme con Eren, pero necesito hablar con Armin antes de que empiece a hacerse ideas negativas por la respuesta que no pude darle ayer debido a mis nervios e idiotez.

Conozco a Armin desde el primer día de clases debido a que nos perdimos buscando los edificios de nuestras facultades. Resultó que el edificio de psicología estaba a lado del mío, ingeniería y al no conocer a nadie en la universidad además de mi amigo Marco, que desgraciadamente está en la facultad de medicina, al otro lado del campus, terminé siendo amigo de Armin después de toparnos en cualquier sitio: ya sea en la biblioteca, a la cual he ido pocas veces; en la cafetería, cerca de la escuela; o en algún evento escolar.

Soy directo y sin asertividad al hablar con los demás, tampoco se podría decir que la amabilidad fuera una de mis características. No soy muy platicador, pero a veces me sorprendía al intentar buscar de manera desesperada un tema de conversación para escuchar su voz y sentirme tranquilo. En ocasiones, verlo esperando por mí fuera del campus para ir juntos de regreso en metro después de un estresante día era suficiente para mejorar en cuestión de segundos mi estado de ánimo. Cuando veía como sus ojos se hacían más pequeños al sonreírme y aparecían unos característicos hoyuelos en cada mejilla, me sentía tentado a dejar un beso en ellos, y el siempre intentar animarlo con halagos fueron otra de las cosas que me hicieron ver que mi trato hacia él era diferente. Era como si alguien apretara mi corazón haciéndome difícil el respirar al estar a su lado, y me sentía a punto de hiperventilar cuando teníamos un breve contacto piel con piel. Fue así como sin llegar a proponérmelo, terminé enamorado de él. Fue inesperado pero no me parecía imposible. El que fuera un chico era un tema de relevancia para mí pero, no saber que pensaba Armin sobre ello era lo que me aterraba en ocasiones.

Nunca me llegué a imaginar que Armin se sentía de la misma manera por mí. Al principio pensé que tal vez era una broma, pero él jamás haría algo como eso. El calor es realmente molesto, llevo unas cuantas cuadras y ya siento que tengo una capa de sudor en la frente. Cruzo una cuadra más y ya estoy frente a la puerta de la cafetería pero, antes de poder abrirla, alguien cubre mis ojos desde atrás.

— ¿Quién soy? — Dice una voz patosa y tengo por seguro que es Sasha, una compañera de la clase de inglés y la única que hace eso con todos.

—Suéltame, Sasha. — Digo molesto, no me siento cómodo cuando soy privado de alguno de mis sentidos.

—Uy, que humor. — Quitó sus manos de mi cara. —Vamos Armin, no invitemos a Jean a nuestra tarde de estudio en casa de Connie.

Voltee de manera rápida al escuchar su nombre.

— ¡Armin! —Digo algo exaltado al verlo y él sólo da un brinco —te estuve buscando. —Digo bajando un poco mi tono de voz.

Él voltea la mirada a otro lado y no dice nada. Sasha también esta callada y le da un ligero empujón para después guiñarme un ojo.

—Bueno Armin, Jean te puede llevar a la casa de Connie, antes ir debo de pasar por un lugar. — Dice y se comienza alejar de nosotros

— ¡Espera! — Dice Armin alarmado. Con la cara completamente roja tomando un brazo de Sasha y dándome la espalda, ella suelta su agarre tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No te preocupes Armin, Jean no muerde —Dice mientras le revuelve un poco el cabello —Recuerda que es un caballo. — suelta una pequeña carcajada y se aleja corriendo.

Su comentario me molesta, la broma inició gracias a Eren y su maravillosa idea de compararme con un caballo.

Pero eso no es lo que realmente me interesa por el momento.

Armin sigue dándome la espalda, por lo que puedo permitirme observarlo. Los rayos del sol hacen que su cabellera rubia brille un poco, me pregunto qué tan suave es. El deseo de poder tenerlo entre mis dedos me causa un ligero cosquilleo. Está vistiendo de manera formal, con una camisa de manga larga, un pantalón oscuro y zapatos negros. Me pregunto si siente calor, tengo una playera de manga corta y estoy sudando.

—Armin… —Digo suavemente pero no recibo ninguna respuesta, pienso que es mejor decirle de una vez lo que siento —sabes, ayer no pude responderte de manera clara… Lo que intentaba decir…

—Olvida lo de ayer —Me interrumpió—Sólo olvídalo, actúa como si hubiera sido un sueño. — Dice dándose la vuelta hacia mí, sus párpados parecían hinchados y su mirada azul no tenía brillo pero sí muchas emociones chocando entre ellas.

—Ya me canse de tener sueños donde me dices lo mismo— Digo serio y abre los ojos levemente sorprendido —tú también me gustas. — contesto y sonrío.

Me siento mucho mejor al decirle lo que siento por él; su mirada se mueve de un lado a otro recorriendo mi rostro y veo como sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecer.

Agacha la cabeza y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, puedo escuchar claramente como suelta unos leves sollozos.

Eso no era lo que esperaba después de revelar mis sentimientos.

— ¿Armin? ¿Estás bien? — Me acerco confundido y situó mis manos en sus mejillas sintiéndolas húmedas, hago que levante su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Hice algo malo? — Niega con la cabeza, frunzo el ceño — Entonces ¿por qué lloras?

—Es sólo que estoy muy feliz. Dice y me da una leve sonrisa a la cual no puedo evitar responder con otra. Limpio suavemente las lágrimas con mis pulgares mientras él comienza a relajarse.

— ¿Realmente te gusto?... Lo digo porque soy un chico.

Quito las manos de su rostro y las paso por mi cabello con exasperación.

—Sé que eres un chico y me gustas porque eres tú, me costó mucho darme cuenta y llegar a admitirlo. En realidad no sólo me gustas… Yo te quiero, Armin. — Digo mirándole directamente a los ojos para poder transmitirle lo que realmente siento.

Él me mira como si lo que estuviera pasando fuese un sueño y en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Ante esa sensación, me acerco y me inclino levemente dejando nuestros labios a unos cuantos milímetros. Abre un poco los labios para después humedecerlos con la lengua.

— ¿Es eso una invitación, Arlet? — Pregunto dándole una breve mirada. Sus ojos están abiertos ligeramente como si estuviera avergonzado y confirmo mi suposición al ver como sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse de nuevo de un color carmesí —Porque la voy a aceptar. — Agrego.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, cierro mis ojos y junto mis labios con los suyos haciendo una suave presión. Siento como Armin se tensa por la sorpresa y pongo una mano en su mejilla para calmarlo mientras tomo entre mis labios su labio inferior succionándolo levemente. Armin comienza a mover su boca, es suave, no me imaginé que fuera así. Toco con la punta de mi lengua sus labios pidiendo permiso para poder explorar su boca con ella, él los entreabre un poco dándole paso. Quiero explorar por completo su boca y grabarme cada rincón de ella, la cual es dulce. Jadea un poco y yo siento la necesidad de acercarlo más a mí, paso mi brazo por su cintura y él pone los propios en mi cuello haciendo el beso un poco más demandante. Abro ligeramente los ojos y puedo notar como aprieta los suyos y el rojo de sus mejillas. Me parece adorable y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para centrar de nuevo toda mi atención en nuestro beso. Poco a poco siento como Armin comienza a intentar romper el beso y supongo que es por la falta de aire.

—Yo… no estaba… dándote una invitación. — Dice con los ojos cerrados y agitado.

—Me pareció lo contrario. — Le contesto y él abre los ojos mostrándome su brillo.

—Yo también te quiero, Jean.

Puedo sentir como surge una calidez en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que en mi estómago se comienza a formar un nudo.

Le sonrió sintiéndome completo con su declaración. Le doy un pequeño beso. Tomo una de sus manos para empezar a caminar juntos.

Él la aprieta y sonríe.

 

—Recuérdame darle cinco dólares a Sasha cuando termine la sesión de estudio. — Le pido a Armin estando frente a la puerta de la casa de Connie.

— ¿Le debes algo? — Pregunta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

—Sí, ella me ayudó a buscarte. Le pedí que cuando te viera, encontrara una manera de llevarte a la cafetería de siempre. — Contesto sonriéndole mientras toco el timbre.

—Al parecer ganó diez dólares el día de hoy. —Suelta una risa y no entiendo por qué.

—Le pedí que te invitara a la sesión de estudio y me permitiera acompañarla cuando lo hiciera a cambio de cinco dólares… — Me sorprendo ante ello. — Quería ver como reaccionabas al verme pero no esperaba que me dejara contigo. Ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Sasha con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado. Un agradecimiento muy especial por haber leído hasta aquí.  
> Este fanfic no hubiera estado listo de no ser por mi beta que me ayudo con muchas correcciones y a una escritora de Jearmin que me inspiro volver a escribir.
> 
> Actualmente se encuentra con el mismo titulo en Fanfiction donde por primera vez salio a la luz y en Wattpad.
> 
> Sin mas que añadir, me despido.
> 
> ¡Janeth, fuera!


End file.
